


Can my body and my love, save you?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Fluff, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Romanticism, Season/Series 10, Sibling Incest, True Love, sam cure Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the season 10. Sam convinces Dean to seek treatment for human again, but care has a price! Love of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can my body and my love, save you?

When Sam had finally managed to convince Dean to return to the bunker with him and was finally able to convince him to seek treatment, Sam did not know what to give him his blood would not be enough.

Castiel took him aside and explained to him that Dean had become a hellish knight and could not be cured that way * traditional *.

"Is there another way?" Sam asked him apprehensive.

"There is, but first we have to understand Spread across a very complicated ritual, wo is the person that Dean loves more" had explained Castiel.

Sam had guessed almost blushing, that would probably be him, but had not wanted to say.

Of course he did not think that kind of love.

In fact it was so ... it was just Sam.  
 

Once you understand this, Sam almost had to shake him to convince Castiel to tell him what he should do.

"I ... I'm not sure you'll like it, Sam." Castiel said disconsolately.

"TELL ME!" He said angrily Sam.

"You have to make love with him !!" snapped Castiel.

"What ... what ... what ... what ..." he stammered Sam in a trance.

"Sam ..."

"You can not !!!!" yelled Sam agitated.

"Calm down, Sam!"

"No I do not calm down! I do not believe, can not really be the only solution, there must be something else! "

"I do not…"

"Castiel, tell me that there's something else ..." Sam said the frightened.  
"Unfortunately not ... I'm sorry Sam" The Castiel said.

 

 

 

 

*

  
Dean had also reacted worse ... the beginning had rubbed my eyes, then had laughed and tried to leave, but Sam had detained to prevent him from escaping and there was a handful he escaped.

  
"DAMN, DEAN, I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Sam said, rubbing his cheek.

  
"You're crazy if you think I'll have sex with you, brother ... .and then by me pervert, huh?"

  
"Dean, is a serious situation!"

  
"It is! If it worked, which I doubt STRONGLY, I will go to hell anyway, even if I am no longer a demon, and you too! "

  
Sam was silent for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, and then whispered, "You do not know!"

  
Dean rolled his eyes again and then laughed again: "You're a comedian, really! I'm leaving! "She said Dean doing to leave, but Sam with the power of frustration, the stepped back in front running.

  
It was the turn of Dean, roaring in frustration. "Do not make me give you another pug ..." but stopped when she saw tears in his brother's eyes.  
"Sam ..." Dean muttered shocked.

  
"do not judge me for this, Dean, please ... I just want to save you ... I never want to lose you ..."  
Dean was shaken to the core by the revelation of Sam.

  
"Sam ... y-you ... .n-you do not know what you're talking about ... the good that I want you ... m-but in-incest ... non..non ..." stammered confused Dean, Sam and forced him to retreat.

  
"No!" Said Dean, scostandogli hands when Sam put them to him on the face, approaching.

  
"The idea of kissing me, makes you so disgusting?" Sam whispered close to his face.

  
Dean was unable to tell if Sam was just curious or even injured. He knew only that the question shook him deeply, and knew that the answer was NO, but could not explain why.  
"This is not ..."

  
"And what is it? Huh? Do not you love me? "Sam asked with his head on his neck.

  
Dean looked at him confused and disoriented. You who loved him. She loved him deeply, but it was his brother, the brother who had protected for life.  
"Would he really?" She asked in amazement.

  
"I would do it ALL for you, Dean ..." he replied Sam.

 

Dean's eyes were still wide open more, perhaps realizing what was the point.  
"I should never have rinfacciarti you've tried me when I was in purgatory ..."

  
"No, no, Dean ... you ... you opened my eyes but ... I have not been able to prove the good that I want you ... I never did ... but I do not want to be so ..." he said to Sam.  
"... You're sure?" He asked again.

  
"Yes, but I only have one thing to ask you ..." Sam said, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"What?" Dean whispered, not moving.

  
"Swear to me that not ... it will not make you disgust ... you can do it, Dean?" He asked with his eyes closed.

  
"Sam ... I ... ..no, it not makes me disgust ..." Dean said, after a moment of hesitation. He let his heart was to speak, and his heart was saying so.  
"Swear to me, please ... if I were to go wrong ... I do not want ..."

  
Dean did not let him finish. She kissed him suddenly, in a rush, leaving Sam for a moment completely dazed.

  
He had stood still. Dean put a hand on his cheek, playing for a while 'lips, until he made them to him open up.

  
Dean looked at Sam in the eye, when it also introduced the language, at first hesitant, cautious, then more and more melting.

  
Sam's mouth was warm, soft ... Dean feel the shivers when he perceived to be invading one so intimate space of Sam's body. Warn shivering, but did not pull away ... Sam saw a little 'clumsy and pulled a little' hair to encourage him and take control of the kiss.

  
  


Sam does not retract and as they kissed, Dean felt a mournful tenderness and struggentissima. The kiss grew gradually more and more languid and tender.  
Dean Sam drew even closer to him, seeking comfort in an embrace that did not take long to arrive, all this without stopping to kiss each other.

  
I love you ... I love you, Sam .. thought Dean, kissing him languid and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Sam wanted that understood him and tried to put all of himself into that kiss.

  
Maybe he left too carried, because its fingers ended up on Sam's shirt, moved plane, as to love him loose timidly buttons, and Sam surprised, stopped the wrists.  
Dean looked at him terrified, afraid to have made an unwelcome move, but Sam looked a little 'sly, knowing you have full control now.

  
Guided him on the bed, safe, continuing to kiss him, and then sat astride him.  
And then, slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt.

  
He then leaned his face close to that of Dean, who stroked his cheek, thrilled.  
It has beautiful eyes ...

 

 

Dean had always thought I wanted to hear his closest brother, but he had never thought of that ... not consciously, perhaps ...  
 

Sam seemed to lose a little 'security now ... Dean took his hands and put his fingers on his shirt buttons, encouraging him to sbottonarli, but without removing the fingers from the Dean's hands.  
 

Dean run, slacciandogli buttons, slowly taking away his shirt, and stroking his chest with one hand.

It was beautiful. Dean had always known what Sam was beautiful, and how worshiped feel his closeness, but now it was something else ...  
 

Sam looked at him, trying to mask the desire that it was setting in like a thunderbolt, but he knew he could not hide it.

Soon after, he buried his face on his chest, tempestandolo of hot kisses, feeling Sam throw in the face backward and strong moan.

He could no longer control himself ... he could no longer be cautious, to be slow ... .ribaltò positions and purposes lying above Sam, tempestandolo kisses on the neck, face, forehead, mouth, everywhere.  
 

I want desperately thought Dean.

Hold me ... so ... thought Sam, stroking her back.

 

Dean looked  Sam in the eye when he unzipped his jeans, and immediately kissed him again.

They went on like this for several minutes, to rub, coccolasi, kiss each other, as they finished undressing completely.  
   
And now they were naked, clinging to each other, trembling.

"If you tremble even now ... how will you do next?" He asked Dean, through the mouth of a nipple Sam, in a sensual way.

"Dumb ..." Sam told him, stroking his hair.

"Whore" Dean said, smiling before kissing him again.  
   
 

  
"Damn, Sam, I'm going crazy," Dean told him, rubbing his head on his neck, while clutching the inner thigh and his head clouded only asked to strengthen more grip and tighten stronger Sam.

Sam's mind was clouded as Dean and maybe more. Dean felt his hands caress the whole body, and tighten it, and touch it as he had never done, and instead of feeling disgusted by this, he felt ... .well ...

 

 

"I'm asking you for the last time ... are you sure?" She whispered Dean with his face buried in his neck.  
Sam gasped with excitement and could not control it.

  
Sam could not tell him that he wanted it, so I drew him again, closer, and Dean them lost their heads.  
Climb astride him ... the preparation had already begun during foreplay.

  
"Look at me, I want to look ..." he ordered Dean and at the same time revealed to him.  
Sam looked at him, smiling sweetly.

  
"You're the most important person in my life, and have you so close now ... I'm ..."

  
"N-no fuss before sex, okay?" Sam stammered, embarrassed.

  
Dean looked at him and then nodded, and then finally pushed into him.  
"Ahhhh" Sam exhaled, making a muffled sound, softly.

  
Dean took his face in his hands, Sam's face was a bit 'lost, and gasping.

  
"Kiss me ..." said Dean, and Sam went to meet him.

 

They made love so, still kissing and fondling, and stronger shaking, as if for protection, as if they had already more than they were united enough already.  
For all the time we made love, they never stopped trying each other's eyes and the eyes.

  
"You're my brother ... are you all ... for me ...." She told Sam darkness.

  
"Sam, you're ... you're beautiful ..." Dean answered him back, cursing himself ... with all the things I wanted to tell him, because he was always so superficial?

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

  
When Dean wakes up the next morning, he was very surprised to find himself still in the bed, hugged close to Sam.

  
All right, Sam remembered having prayed at night, not to run away the next morning, in a hurry ... but he did not believe that Sam would do it really.  
Hell, it was just an old woman to react in that way and to ask with that so poignant voice! Cos'avrà thought Sam ??

  
Sam, however, was still asleep ...

  
Dean and Sam had their heads completely huddled together. Dean was overwhelmed by that feeling. Sam sighed on the cheek.  
"Mmm ..." muttered Sam.

  
Jerk that you are nothing ... you woke up ... he thought Dean.  
"Good morning .." Sam said, yawning.

  
"Good morning," said Dean with sweet tone.

  
Sam looked at him and smiled. Dean smiled more widely, and reached almost to kiss even Sam, but did not.  
Sam noticed it and smiled sadly.

  
"Look for something different?" He asked Sam.

  
"I Do not ... do not know ..."

 

Sam stood up, nodding, in a sad smile, and Dean heads that Sam did not intend his state of demon.

"Sam, wait!" Called Dean.

"It's okay ... Dean ... you do not say anything, I so..lo understand ... I'm not saying anything ..."

"I do not want to know that I think of what happened last night?"

"Not if you do not want ..."

"And if I want instead?"

"I do not think it would be nothing pleasant, so to avoid unpleasant questions about our fellowship status ..."

"I think I love you !!!" Dean said in one breath.

Tears were now to go down on Sam's face.

"You always told me that ..."

"I think I love you and want you in a different way now ..." Dean said.

"Dean ... we are brothers ... do not we ... and then who gives you the certainty that I love you ??" Sam said now crying right.

"Why would you do that otherwise ??" the Dean said with feeling.

Sam shook his head as Dean approached him.

"Because I love you !!" Sam said more loudly.

"Sam ..." Dean said, raising his chin and kissed him again.

 

Sam put her arms around his neck and sank back onto the bed.  
 

"I love you, Sam ... I do not care if it's wrong ... I love you ... and I can not stop now ... I know ... the disconcerting feeling that I felt inside for you, it was love ...."

"I love you too and I will not leave you more to go ..." Sam told him in return.  
 

 

The brothers had now realized that theirs was true love and you choose to ignore that truth did not need to cancel it.

They loved each other and they could not do without each other. She was so, had always been so, and would be so until the end of their days and perhaps beyond.

 

 

 

 


End file.
